1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, and more particularly to an electric connector including an excellent high frequency impedance matching for preventing the gain from quickly decay and for allowing the electric connector to be used for a wide range of frequencies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electric connectors comprise an outer shell and a coaxial cable or center contact member disposed in the outer shell for radio and television reception and similar transmission systems operating at radio frequencies.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,909 to Trompeter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,271 to Grange, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,411 to Yu disclose three of the typical coaxial cables each including a central contact engaged in an outer housing for telescopic current transmitting engagement with the shell of a mating connector, and for being operated at various radio frequencies for the radio and television reception and transmission systems.
It is important that maximum energy transfer takes place with a minimum amount of signal loss or energy leakage.
However, a large amount of signal loss or energy leakage may be occurred or generated in the typical coaxial cables, or the gain may quickly decay particularly in the higher frequencies such that the typical coaxial cables may not be used for a wide range of frequencies.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric connectors.